Spectrum
by Rachael With an A
Summary: They were more than a rainbow - they were a spectrum. A series of freeverses, one for every next-generation child. WIP.
1. i - Indigo

**Roxanne - Indigo**

Character - Roxanne Weasley

Freeverse Challenge Prompt #49 – Star

If You Dare Challenge Prompt #156 – Future

* * *

.

From the age of ten,

_she knew she was gonna be a_

**S-T-A-R**

Because on her birthday

her mummy gave her a** guitar**.

So she mapped out her future

**on a scrap of indigo wrapping paper**

{Knows where she's **going**, this one}

_-guitar lessons-_

_.singing lessons._

_+playing in bars+_

_{talent scout}_

_(recording contract)_

**_*F*A*M*E*_**

{That's a** big dream** you got there}

She never told anyone

about all her _ambitions_

**but she did paint her room indigo**

and write her future along the

_s_k_i_r_t_i_n_g_b_o_a_r_d_s_

_in her tiny handwriting_

and when they asked her _what she wanted to do_

when she grew up, she said

"I don't know."

But she did, really.

{You're gonna be a **star**}

—When she went to Hogwarts—

Her cousin showed her

**The Room.**

{Tell it what you want, what you **reallyreallywant**}

She went there **in secret**

_And it taught her music._

It gave her hope

_faith in her __**dreams**_

**and a love of the colour indigo.**

s.o.o.n,

it was all she wore

all she wrote in

all she wanted.

{Wow, you're **obsessed** now honey}

But what she **truly** wanted

was to be the _absence of indigo_-

a **star** in the sky

a speck of gold in the expanse of colour.

**So she surrounded herself with indigo**

hoping someone would _notice_ the tiny gold glimmer

{Twinkle, twinkle, little **star**}

–When she left Hogwarts–

She interned at Gringotts under her uncle Bill

_but she secretly went busking in muggle London on her lunch breaks._

{Look at all those fivers in your **indigo hat**}

E

V

E

N

T

U

A

L

L

Y

She saved enough to make her own muggle CD's

Which she sold out of her

**i.n.d.i.g.o…r.u.c.k.s.a.c.k**

but never once was she _approached_ by a talent scout.

{Is this the **height** of your career?}

She decided she needed to be **proactive**

_~Dear Ms Warbeck; My name is Roxanne, my passion is music and I would really appreciate…~_

The parchment was charmed to play one of her songs upon opening

{Didn't get an O in Charms **for nothing**, did you?}

It was **months** until she received a reply.

_~Dear Ms Weasley, We regret to inform you…~_

She was

G/U/T/T/E/D

But she worked _harder_

**Because she ****_wanted_**** her future**

And eventually

It paid off.

{You're **climbing** the ladder now, girl}

s.o.o.n,

her name was

*I*N*L*I*G*H*T*S*

And her mummy cried when she realised

_She had given her daughter her __**passion**_

And unknowingly given her the fame she had dreamed of

_f_O**r** aL_l _tH_i_**s** Ti**m**_E_

{You got your **future** in the end, honey.}

because finally,

she was the

**S-T-A-R**

**in the sea of indigo.**

.


	2. ii - Khaki

**Lucy – Khaki**

Character – Lucy Weasley

Freeverse Challenge Prompt #4 - Crazy

If You Dare Challenge Prompt #300 – Lost in the jungle

Not For the Faint at Heart Competition – Operation Mentality

AN: This one will eventually be placed last for dramatic effect, but I'm posting it now as it's due tomorrow for the competition. Review? :)

* * *

.

She was the one who never had

a.n.y.t.h.i.n.g.t.o.s.a.y

because apparently

her sister could say it _for her_.

Never mind the fact that often,

it wasn't what she **wanted** to say at all.

She was the one who was never

CENTRE OF ATTENTION

because apparently

she preferred the _shadows_ to the limelight.

Never mind the fact that often,

more attention was **exactly** what she wished for.

She was the one who never _told_ people

she was a Weasley

because apparently

all Weasleys **must** have red hair.

Never mind the fact that in reality,

half the Weasley children _didn't_.

She was the one who wasn't named after

'a'n'y'o'n'e'a't'a'l'l'

because apparently

naming children after war heroes was tacky and weird.

Never mind the fact that

her sister was named after her _verymuchalive_ grandmother.

She was the one who never

ate very much at dinner

because apparently

her sister had a **bigger appetite** than her.

Never mind the fact that most days,

She thought her stomach would _shrivel up_ from the emptiness.

She was the one who would fade into the background.

She was the one who only wore khaki,

And used her brown hair and plain face as a

C/A/M/O/U/F/L/A/G/E

Lost in the jungle of **colour**

That was her family.

She was the one who always looked

**Out of Place**

In all the family photographs.

_S_

_L_

_ O _

_W_

_L_

_Y_

She was becoming a stranger

**_to her own flesh and blood._**

And to make herself

e-v-e-n—l-e-s-s

noticeable,

she started eating

e-v-e-n—l-e-s-s

food,

because she thought she was _larger than life._

**But you need to be a little khaki mouse**

to be truly unnoticeable.

And she achieved her goal,

Because _no one noticed _how she never ate

breakfast

**or lunch**

or dinner (when she could _avoid_ it).

No one noticed the way her hip bones

J/U\T/T\E/D O\U/T

Or the way her beautiful tanned skin

Was turning more **ashen** every day

Or the way her collarbone

Was _far more_ _defined_ than it should have been.

No one noticed the **hollows** in her cheekbones

Or the dark circles under her (e)y(e)s

From all the late nights she spent

Stood in front of her mirror

_Prodding_ and **poking** and pinching

The fat rolls that **just weren't there**.

She painted her room in shades of khaki

And if she stood against the wall,

She was almost

i.n.v.i.s.i.b.l.e

and the only thing you could see

were the bloodshot whites of her khaki-brown eyes.

And if you looked _closely_

You could see that they were

_L_I_F_E_L_E_S_S_M_I_R_R_O_R_S_

_Reflecting the world around_

Giving away nothing of their own.

**She lived off water, and the occasional apple or banana**

Snuck from the fruit bowl when nobody was looking.

_{Lucy, it's dinnertime!}_

She fended off any questions

With yet another of her excuses.

_[I'm not hungry, Mum; I had a big lunch at Grandma's]_

But they were only asking

For asking's sake.

They didn't _really_ care

About her +wellbeing+

Just that they were being **good** parents

And that they were doing the _right thing_ for their little girls

And their focus was always on **Molly**, anyway

The complete antithesis of her.

spotlight-seeking versus spotlight-shifting

!LOUD! versus -quiet-

+socialite+ verses (introvert)

And it was always **Molly** who came out on top.

Never the little khaki mouse.

_Never Lucy._


	3. iii - Cherry

**Lily Luna – Cherry**

Character – Lily Potter II (Lily Luna)

Freeverse Challenge Prompt #29 - Lie

If You Dare Challenge Prompt #196 – Crafty

Out of Your Comfort Zone Competition Prompt #9 - Refuse

_AN: This is dedicated to ClaireBear1982. Hope you like it :)_

* * *

.

Everyone said she was just like her mother

with her

_cherrycherryred_

hair, and her

_chocolatechocolatebrown_

eyes, and

_littleloveheart_

lips.

They said she was the definition of a **perfect daughter**

Mummy's model,

Daddy's girl.

But she wasn't **_all_** pretty face and

_g_a_p_p_y_g_r_i_n_

She always knew what she wanted

and she always knew how to get it.

When she went to Hogwarts,

No one was surprised she got into Gryffindor

but herself.

She secretly thought she was a _Slytherin_ like Albus

-but you know what they say-

**Maybe we sort too soon?**

Oh, she was a

_prettylittleliar_

but no one suspected it

because someone with a face that **innocent**

couldn't be a liar, could they?

Time and again, she lied

**.r.e.f.u.s.i.n.g.r.e.f.u.s.i.n.g.r.e.f.u.s.i.n.g.**

to tell the truth.

As she grew _up_

_she blossomed_.

She was **pretty**,

She was **popular**,

She was **perfect**,

And she acted like she didn't need any of that

But the truth was, she did.

The truth was,

She was **insecure**,

She was **introverted**,

She was **inadequate**,

And that was why she lied

To cover up all her ._i.m.p.e.r.f.e.c.t.i.o.n.s._

Her lies were like her makeup

Spread thickly all over so no one saw

_the real Lily_.

-her makeup and her lies-

-her tools and her weapons-

To defend herself against anyone who thought _((knew))_ she was **less than perfect**.

And those _cherry-red love-heart lips_

Formed around so many lies

She was _manipulative_, and she knew it

All the girls wanted to be her ::**friend**::

All the boys wanted to be her !**boyfriend**!

All the women wanted to be her /**mummy**/

All the men wanted to be her \**daddy**\

But she didn't want to be {**_herself_**}.

Her lying was compulsive, a _reaction_

She just couldn't

**S-T-O-P**.

.


	4. iv - Copper

**Rose - Copper**

Character – Rose Weasley

Freeverse Challenge Prompt #26 - Book

If You Dare Challenge Prompt #18 – Prolific Romance Novelist

Camp Potter Prompts - Mandatory: 1. Ink. 2. Higher. 3. Before. Optional: 2. Possibilities. 3. Glass wings. 4. Hideaway. 5. Yes, sir.

* * *

She always loved books.

She read _all the time,_

In class

At mealtimes

In bed

Her four-poster was her **hideaway**

Free to read .i.n..p.e.a.c.e. behind the heavy blue velvet

They said the tassels were bronze

She knew they were copper,

Because she'd measured them against her coppery hair

When she was at home,

She sped through all her mother's bookcases

Until she was left with the very _highest_ shelf.

She had to get a stool to /reach/

All the _romance novels_?

And after she worked through them too

It wasn't long before she realized

that she wanted to be a part of the **endless possibilities**

**_"Rose Weasley, prolific romance novelist"_**

So she wrote,

And she wrote,

And she wrote.

Always –scribbling–

Always –inventing–

Lost in a whirlpool of creativity.

Her four-poster was her hideaway

Free to write for hours _undisturbed_

Every so often tucking a copper curl behind her ear

With her fingertips, **ink-stained blue**

She knew she had been missing out on all the fun

before, when she only read

Now, if she so wanted,

she could soar about on her %wings of glass%

or she could be a soldier in the war with her copper gun

_(Yes, sir, no sir, three bags full, sir!)_

even though the war was long over.

and after years of writing

she found a !P!U!B!L!I!S!H!E!R!

She was /overjoyed/

Running her fingers over the ink-blue cover and the copper letters

**{BY ROSE WEASLEY}**

But what she really wanted was to write

Her **_own_** love story

And after a few years, she could.

She truly loved Scorpius

He _didn't mind_ that her fingers left inky blue prints on everything she touched

Or that her frizzy copper hair got in his face when they hugged

And at long last,

Rose could write a romance that wasn't a story after all

because

**Rose could write a memoir.**


End file.
